Dobbiamo parlare
"Dobbiamo parlare" (titolo originale: "We Need to Talk") è il 9° episodio della seconda stagione di Steven Universe, il 61° episodio in totale, e il quarto episodio della seconda StevenBomb. Sinossi ufficiale Greg racconta a Steven e Connie di come venne a conoscenza della fusione delle Gemme. Trama L'episodio si apre con Steven e Connie che stanno aiutando Greg ad organizzare i suoi vecchi album nel retro del furgoncino. A metà lavoro, Connie dice che la sua conoscenza verso la musica di Greg è limitata dato che i suoi genitori discriminano molti generi musicali. Felice di poter sentire un po' di musica, Greg mette su "Nietzche's Breakdown". ''Mentre ascoltano la canzone, Steven e Connie iniziano a ballare, finendo con il fondersi in Stevonnie. Spezzano la fusione appena vedono Greg scioccato. Greg è sorpreso nello scoprire che possono fondersi, e Steven e Connie diventano sospettosi. Greg si lancia allora in una storia sulla sua esperienza con la fusione. Dopo che i due si sono seduti nel furgoncino, Greg inserisce una vecchia videocassetta che mostra un suo duetto con Rose Quartz. Ametista suona la batteria e Garnet la keytar. Tuttavia, Perla si è esclusa dalla band ed è dietro le quinte, visibilmente rancorosa e gelosa di Greg. Il modo in cui Rose canta di Greg come umano la mette a disagio. Greg e Rose continuano a cantare finché Perla non si avvicina e bisbiglia qualcosa all'orecchio di Rose. Le due iniziano a ballare e Perla si fonde con Rose, nel tentativo di surclassare Greg, in Arcobaleno Quarzo, che danza fino alla fine della canzone e poi spezza la fusione. Perla lascia cadere il microfono, terminando l'assolo di chitarra di Greg. Rose dice ad uno stupefatto Greg che Perla le ha detto di fondersi perchè avrebbe "reso il video più brillante". Rose dice di dover andare, ma promette che s'incontreranno più tardi. Ametista chiede a Greg di pagarla per aver suonato la batteria, e riceve un pacchetto di "Pop-Pop", che strappa ed inizia a mangiare. Dopo che Rose ha usato la piattaforma per lasciare la scena, Perla dice con dispetto a Greg che è solo "una fase" e che Rose lo trova interessante solo perchè è un'umano. Quando Greg obbietta, Perla gli spiega il concetto di fusione; dato che non è una Gemma, non è in grado di fondersi. Perla si vanta della fusione, definendola "l'unione più intima e profonda fra le Gemme", sottolineando il fatto che Greg non è nient'altro che un'umano. Greg le chiede come faccia a sapere che un'umano non può fondersi, e quando lei non trova risposta, Greg decide di provare a fondersi con Rose. Greg prova a danzare come Perla, usando il video registrato poco prima, ma Garnet ed Ametista lo interrompono. Greg chiede il loro aiuto. Garnet gli spiega che per fondersi realmente, dovrebbe avere una gemma dentro al proprio essere, un corpo che si trasforma in luce, e qualcuno a cui affidare quella luce. Greg capisce a malincuore che le assunzioni di Perla erano corrette e rimprovera sé stesso per non essere una Gemma; Garnet lancia un bastoncino nell'oceano, obbligando Ametista a dar loro un po' di privacy. Garnet rivela a Greg che crede che lui possa farcela, ma deve danzare a modo suo, non come Perla. Greg aspetta Rose accanto al suo furgoncino, visibilmente nervoso. Quando lei arriva, iniziano a ballare. La danza continua finché Greg non raggiunge l'altezza di Rose, salendo sopra diverse scatole, e la bacia. Esclama, scoraggiato, che non si è riuscito a fondere e Rose comincia a ridere, dicendogli che non può fondersi perchè è umano. Greg che è quello il problema, dicendo che sono stati dei mesi grandiosi ma che adesso è preoccupato per il futuro. Chiede a Rose se lo rispetti, e lei risponde ridendo. Greg si arrabbia e le chiede di parlargli come fanno le persone vere. Rose è senza parole, e spiega di non essere "una persona vera", pensando che Greg lo avesse già capito. Greg realizza che Rose è un'aliena, e comincia a ridere e piangere. Rose gli chiede perchè stia ridendo, e poi perchè stia piangendo. Greg risponde d'essere preoccupato per la loro relazione a causa delle grandi differenze tra i due. Rose chiede che cosa dovrebbero fare, e Greg dice che vorrebbe solo parlare; si abbracciano, iniziando a parlare degli umani e dei loro sentimenti. Greg domanda a Rose se abbia amato altri umani, a cui Rose conferma, e se si sia mai innamorata di uno di loro. Rose gli chiede come può sapere se si sia mai effettivamente innamorata. Greg e dice che l'amore è come una tortura e quando Rose gli chiede se la loro relazione sia una tortura per lui, Greg risponde che è così e Rose si scusa. Greg le dice che non deve scusarsi, e Rose è confusa. Ride e dice che almeno hanno una cosa in comune: sono entrambi confusi. Continuano a danzare, con grande sgomento di Perla, che si era nascosta con Garnet ed Ametista dietro una grande statua a forma di mano, per spiare Rose e Greg. Domanda a Garnet ed Ametista perchè stiano ancora ballando, dato che la fusione non ha funzionato, ma Garnet le dice che in realtà ha davvero funzionato. Ametista afferma che quella è la sua fusione preferita. Perla, con tristezza, pensa che anche Rose veda Greg come il suo preferito, ed il flashback finisce. Ritornando al furgoncino, Connie chiede a Greg se siano mai stati in grado di fondersi, a cui Greg risponde di no, ma che è stato più importante parlarsi. Dice che le interazione tra umani e Gemme sono ancora un territorio inesplorato, e che Steven e Connie si devono incamminare assieme. Aggiungendo anche che se Connie abbia mai bisogno di confidarsi con un'altro essere umano, potrà sempre parlarne con lui. Si danno il cinque, dicendo "Esseri umani". Steven stringe la propria gemma, sussurrando la medesima cosa. '''Elementi episodio' Personaggi * Steven * Greg Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Stevonnie (cameo muto) * Perla (flashback, filmato) * Garnet (flashback, filmato) * Rose Quartz (flashback, filmato) * Arcobaleno Quarzo (debutto, flashback, filmato) * Ametista (flashback, filmato) Oggetti * Furgone di Greg * Collezione musicale di Greg * Pop-Pop * Teletrasporto (suono) * Microfono di Greg * Chitarra di Greg * "Nietzche's Breakdown" (debutto) Luoghi * Beach City ** It's A Wash ** Tempio di Cristallo (flashback) Musica Canzoni * "What Can I Do (For You)" * "Love Like You (The Ocean Returns)" (sigla finale/crediti) Canzoni strumentali * "Theme from An Endless Romance" Curiosità * Nonostante sia stato detto in "La famiglia nucleare" e "Lo scarabeo celeste" che la fusione è una magia seria e non dovrebbe essere usata per divertirsi, Rose e Perla non hanno avuto problemi a fondersi in Arcobaleno Quarzo solo per puro divertimento. * L'episodio è stato rilasciato in anticipo su Amazon e iTunes assieme a "Restare uniti". * Viene rivelato che Greg possiede ancora la sua attrezzatura da palcoscenico, dato che ha ancora il pannello delle luci anche dopo aver rotto sua collaborazione con Marty. * La presenza dell'episodio è stata suggerita da un disegno promozionale con la testa di Greg. * Dopo che l'episodio è stato mandato in onda, Matt Burnett ha confermato tramite il suo account Twitter che l'amore di Perla per Rose non era di tipo platonico, ma romantico, come viene evidenziato dal suo comportamento. * Uno degli album che Greg stava tenendo in mano è intitolato "Q U A D R I N O M E T R Y - THE SECRET OF THE WAVE LIES IN C R E A T I O N". ** Viene ascoltato nel furgone di Greg in "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)", dove dice che era uno dei preferiti di Rose. ** La cover dell'album ricorda molto l'Occhio Rosso nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra". * Viene mostrato che Perla nel passato non era molto affezionata a Greg, chiaramente a causa del suo comportamento scortese che ha con lui nell'episodio. * Viene mostrato che Ametista ha imparato a suonare la batteria con Greg. * Le strofe cantate da Rose indicano che vede la relazione con Greg come un gioco e che vuole "stare al gioco". * Viene rivelato che Greg non è stato il primo umano amato da Rose, ma possibilmente il primo di cui si sia innamorata. * L'episodio rivela che Rose Quartz agli inizi non prendeva sul serio gli umani, ma piuttosto gli estendeva il suo stesso amore che provava per tutti gli esseri viventi. * Questo episodio rivela che Rose non ha mai sentito la mancanza del Pianeta Natale. * Nel doppiaggio originale, la frase detta da Greg "Ok, credo di aver capito!" sarebbe "I think I get it!" dove la frase esce fuori con una forte accentuazione su "I" perchè Greg ha appena visto, forse per la prima volta, il terzo occhio di Garnet (N.B. "I" ed "Eye" si pronunciano allo stesso modo). Perciò, avrebbe esclamato "Eye!", ma l'avrebbe poi incluso nel resto della frase. Controversia Questo episodio ha suscitato una controversia quando è andato in onda nel Regno Unito. Tutto ciò perché la scena dove Rose Quartz e Perla stavano ballando è stata parzialmente censurata, rimuovendo alcuni dei momenti più intimi della loro danza, e sostituendoli con delle sequenze allungate del viso di Greg. La censura ha scatenato indignazione da parte dei fan inglesi, che credevano che la censura andasse ad attaccare i temi LGBT. È stata addirittura aperta una petizione per rimuovere la censura, guadagnando migliaia di firme. Tuttavia, Cartoon Network UK ha difeso la loro decisione di censurare la scena, affermando che "(they) have to ensure everything on air is suitable for kids of any age at any time" ("dobbiamo assicurarci che ogni cosa mandata in onda si adatta ai bambini di ogni età ed a qualsiasi ora") e che "We do feel that the slightly edited version is more comfortable for local kids and their parents" ("Riteniamo che la versione leggermente censurata sia migliore per i bambini del luogo ed i loro genitori"). Questa risposta che suscitato ulteriore controversia, dato che il contenuto della censura era classificato nient'altro che PG, ovvero adatto a bambini di età da 10 anni in su per la visione non accompagnata. Riferimenti culturali * Un poster con una foto di K.K. Slider dalla serie di Animal Crossing può essere visto quando Greg inserisce la cassetta nel videoregistratore. * Uno degli album posseduti da Greg s'intitola Orange Magic Orchestra, che è un riferimento all'album Naughty Boys del gruppo giapponese Yellow Magic Orchestra * Uno degli album di Greg intitolaro The Philosophy Majors- Nietzsche's Breakdown ''possiede delle somiglianze con la copertina dell'album ''Tragic Kingdom dei No ''Doubt's.'' * The Philosophy Majors potrebbero essere un riferimento a The Philosopher Kings. * La TV nel furgoncino di Greg ha l'etichetta "SUMY" sopra i pulsanti, chiaro riferimento alla Sony Electronics. * Gli ultimi passi di danza eseguiti da Arcobaleno Quarzo ricordano il voguing dip, mossa apparenenente al vogueing. * Nel doppiaggio originale, Greg chiama Garnet, Ametista, e Perla: Harpo, Groucho e Chico, riferendosi ai fratelli Marx, un gruppo di comici degli anni '30. In italiano i nomi dei comici sono stati sostituiti con "le altre tre Gemme". ** Garnet viene associata ad Harpo per la sua natura silente, Perla a Groucho per la sua personalità diretta e sarcastica, ed Ametista a Chico per i suoi occasionali comportamenti spastici. * La danza di Rose e Greg presenta molti dei passi di danza, ed una simile pista da ballo luminosa, visti nel film Utena la fillette révolutionnaire - The Movie: Apocalisse adolescenziale ''quando Utena ed Anthy ballano. '''Continuità' * Connie rivela che i suoi genitori non sanno di Stevonnie o delle sue avventure con le Crystal Gems e Steven. Tuttavia, la signora Maheswaran è informata di ciò dati gli eventi di "Questione di fiducia". ** Dev'essere notato il fatto che quando si sono fusi, sia Steven che Connie hanno indossato gli stessi abiti di quando Stevonnie ha debutto. * La statua a forma di mano dietro cui si nascondono Garnet, Ametista, e Perla per guardare Greg e Rose che ballano è la stessa costruzione distrutta dallo Scaramillo Madre in "Gemma lucente", ovviamente non è sciolta dato che l'evento non è ancora accaduto. * Ametista riuserà in futuro la sua abilità di suonare la batteria in "Steven e gli Stevens". Tuttavia, gli eventi di questo episodio avvengono cronologicamente dopo di esso. * Nel doppiaggio originale, la descrizione di Rose riguardo alla sua fusione, "Pretty cool, right?", è la stessa usata da Stevonnie in "Due per uno" quando si riferisce a sé stessa. * La giacca marrone che Greg ha indossato per cercare di fondersi con Rose è la stessa che ha usato come "genitore responsabile" in "La famiglia nucleare". * Ametista e Garnet hanno suonato gli stessi strumenti musicali suonati alla fine di "Steven e gli Stevens". ** Perla è stata l'unica a non suonare il suo caratteristico strumento musicale. * Rose ha menzionato indirettamente la visione del futuro di Garnet quando Greg dice di essere preoccupato per il futuro e Rose gli suggerisce di chiedere a Garnet. * Questa è stata la seconda apparizione di Stevonnie, e per ora l'unico suo cameo muto. Errori * Nel flashback, quando Garnet dice a Greg che se vuole fondersi non deve danzare come Perla, i suoi capelli vengono mostrati senza le linee che definiscono la forma della capigliatura. Appaiono poi all'improvviso, ma scompaiono nella scena successiva. * La taglia di Rose era più grande nel momento in cui ha spezzato la fusione di Arcobaleno Quarzo che prima di fondersi con Perla. * Quando Garnet stava per lanciare il bastoncino ad Ametista per farglielo prendere, la televisione dietro Ametista era spenta, ma nella scena successiva viene accesa. * Quando Rose e Perla stavano per iniziare la danza della fusione, Rose è scesa dal palco tenendo il microfono in mano. Una volta che Rose e Perla hanno iniziato a danzare assieme, Rose non aveva più il microfono. * Quando fa girare Perla, la sua gamba destra è alzata. Nella scena successiva, alza la gamba sinistra senza però aver abbassato la destra. * Quando Rose e Perla si fondono, Arcobaleno Quarzo è al centro della stanza. Una volta che Arcobaleno Quarzo comincia a ballare, è improvvisamente accanto a Greg. * Quando Rose e Perla si fondono in Arcobaleno Quarzo, il microfono sparisce, quando spezzano la fusione, Perla sta tenendo in mano il microfono. * Quando Perla sta dicendo a Greg che come umano non può fondersi, le sue gambe sono più grandi del normale. * Quando Greg chiede a Rose se si sia mai innamorata di un umano, Greg è a piedi nudi. Tuttavia, stava indossando i sandali sia prima che dopo la scena sopraccitata. * Quando Greg dice a Perla che proverà a fondersi con Rose, si trovano davanti ad uno sfondo dove non ci sono scale e c'è solo un muro. Tuttavia, quando Greg lascia cadere il suo microfono, nel punto in cui si trova Ametista, c'è uno sfondo differente. * Quando Greg è in piedi su varie scatole per baciare Rose, la sua manica sinistra è sparita. * Quando Ametista dice a Greg che la fusione non è una questione di testa, Garnet e Ametista sono sopra il tappeto di Greg ma nella scena seguente, come mostrano i loro piedi, sono sulla sabbia. Non viene mostrato neanche nessun bastoncino. * Il bastoncino che Garnet lancia mentre dice ad Ametista di lasciare un po' di privacy a lei e Greg, non era presente finché non ha guardato a terra. Ametista era in piedi sulla sabbia prima di calciarne un po' per andare a prendere il bastoncino. * Quando Perla e Rose si stanno fondendo, le loro gemme non hanno brillato. Fatto accaduto anche in "Capitolo finale" quando Rubino e Zaffiro si sono fuse in Garnet. * L'animazione in cui Ametista suona la batteria durante "What Can I Do" non va a tempo con il suono della batteria della canzone. * Quando Rose parla di Arcobaleno Quarzo a Greg, Ametista non è più alla batteria. * Quando Stevonnie spezza la fusione, si vede un fascio di luce come se fossero Gemme pure. È stato un errore dovuto al fatto che Stevonnie è un essere organico e non una Gemma pura. en:We_Need_to_Talk Categoria:Stagione 2 Categoria:Episodi delle StevenBomb